Sleep Over
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: Piper and Annabeth have a nice little talk about sex. Enjoy ? It's been in my head forever so I just wanted to get it out.


**Sleep Over**

So this takes place after the war with Gaea and this is assuming none of the 7 die :l Anyways, Piper and Annabeth have a nice little talk about sex. I've had this scene playing in my mind forever and I just had to get it out. So enjoy ?

* * *

It was pretty late on the Argo II but the ship mates all deserved a break. They had taken over Gaea's forces and were ready to sit back and relax. They were sailing back to America so they had some free time. The girls on the Argo decided to throw a slumber party in Pipers cabin, after all, it was the most roomy. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel all sat on Pipers bed giggling about some funny joke they had heard.  
"So what are you guys going to do when you get back home?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess we still have to figure out where we want to go, right?" Hazel said.

"That's true. I don't care where I go, as long as I'm with Jason. But it _would_ suck to leave you guys." Piper frowned.  
"Maybe they'll be a compromise of some sort and we could all still get together."

Annabeth was lost in thought about what her future entailed now that she knew she had survived the, hopefully, hardest journey of her life. Piper brought her back to reality with her charmspeak.

"Annabeth." Her sing song voice cut through and brought her attention back.

"Wh- what?" She looked startled and then she smiled. "Sorry. What are we talking about?"

"Nothing interesting. Let's not talk about what we have to deal with when we get back." Piper said. Hazel and Annabeth both nodded in agreement.

"Instead," Piper glanced around her room and her eyes rested upon a picture of her and Jason. "Let's talk about boys." She sported a wicked smile which only made the two girls laugh.

"What's there to talk about?" Hazel asked, going a little red.

"Everything! Now that I guess you could say we're _normal,_" she quoted the word normal. "Or just as normal as every other demigod, we can enjoy our time and spend it with our boyfriends."

"How Aphrodite of you." Annabeth said. She had been thinking of the new possibilities that had opened up with her and Percy now that they both could be together. "Well to answer your question, I hope I can spend as much time with Percy as possible. Who knows when some other ungodly prophecy will come out."

"Ugh. Please tell me that won't happen." Hazel moaned.

"Well you never know, so it's important to do things you enjoy with the people you love or else it'll be too late." Annabeth said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, basically yolo?" Piper snorted. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I guess that could fit what I'm trying to say."

"I agree with Annabeth." Hazel said, sitting up a little higher. "I guess I found that out back when Nico found me in the Underworld. I've never taken my life for granted since I've been brought back."

Piper flopped down on her back in exasperation and sighed. "You two both have such amazing stories. You actually know what it feels like to be dead." She said pointing at Hazel. "And you've literally been through hell with Percy. Not that I'm saying I want to go through what you two did, but I feel like it's made your relationships a lot stronger." Piper turned on her side.

"Hey, you've been through a lot with Jason." Annabeth said.

"Yeah! If anything you should be proud nothing too crazy has happened. Minus the fact that Juno took him and manipulated the mist." Hazel nodded.

"You know, Hazel brings up a good point. Hera made you believe Jason was your boyfriend, when all along it was the mist, but you both pushed through it and ended up together anyways. I think that's pretty amazing." Annabeth pushed Piper over.

"Nothing compared to Percy's memory being erased and him still remembering you." Piper stared up at Annabeth. Annabeth blushed.

"I'm sure there were other factors to that. But what I'm trying to say is that you two kind of have a- ugh forgive this horrible reference- but a Romeo/Juliet kind of love story." Annabeth fake gagged. "As horrible and stupid as that book and movie was, you two are from two separate camps, two separate worlds and you were able to come together against it all. So hey, if Romeo and Juliet is considered the worlds most desired love story, I'd say you two have it." Annabeth smiled to herself.

"You really think it's a Romeo and Juliet kind of love?" Piper asked, laughing.

"Well would you prefer me to say it's a Helen and Troy kind of love?" Annabeth asked.

"Fair point. So Hazel, how is it with you and Frank?" Piper turned her attention on to Hazel, which of course, made her blush.

"Me and Frank? We're as good as ever." Hazel said shortly.

"That's it? No deets, or dirty little secrets?" Piper leaned in. Hazel gave a nervous chuckle. Then looked to Annabeth for help.

"Uh, nope. We're normal. I bet Percy and Annabeth aren't though." Hazel started fanning herself and shot an apologetic look to Annabeth for changing the subject onto her. Piper then turned her head to Annabeth.

"Are _you_ at least going to give us some details?" Piper raised an eyebrow hoping the child of Athena wouldn't back down from the challenge.

"Fine, you want details? This morning when we got up-" Annabeth was cut off by Pipers screech. "Oh my gods! What?" Annabeth said startled.

"You just said, 'when _we_ got up'." Piper and Hazel were now looking so intently at Annabeth it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Uhm, yeah..." She saw the looks of the two girls faces and quickly tried to recover her process. "No! Not like that! We didn't- we were just... the nightmares are horrible. It's hard enough to fall asleep without that gods awful place creeping into your dreams, he just makes me feel better. So anyways-"

"Hold it. But have you two ever... you know?" Piper asked. Annabeth started looking around the room, hoping she wasn't getting to red.

"Why? Have you and Jason?" Annabeth shot back.

"I asked you first blondie." Piper replied. She nudged Hazel who was starting to turn beat red at the topic of the conversation.

"Well, no. We haven't." Annabeth started fidgeting around with her pyjama bottoms. "We're still young. Besides, I don't think he's ready for that."

"Well are you ready?" Piper was trying to get as much information out of her as possible.

"I- I don't know.. How does one get ready to have sex?" Hazel just about flinched at the word which answered the two girls next question about her and Frank. They both looked at her, waiting.

"No! No, we have not. Gods." Hazel rolled her eyes whilst fanning her face with a pillow.

"Anyways, I guess I am. I just don't think you should initiate it. It should just happen naturally, you know?" Annabeth concluded.

"Yeah that's true. Well has it ever gotten to that point?" Piper pushed even further.

"Because we've definitely had all the time in the world to suck each others faces off." Annabeth said sarcastically. "Now what about you ?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"No we haven't. But I kind of want too.. I don't know if that's the Aphrodite in me. But I'm sure it'll be awkward." Piper said. "Aren't you worried about that stuff?" she asked.

"No. Not really. Percy's seen me at my worse. I feel like there would be a lot of silence. That's probably the only part I'd be worried about." Annabeth said thinking back on her many day dreams that entailed her and Percy's awkward sex scene. She was almost certain she'd groan or moan at the most silent part and then Percy would laugh at her, making it extremely embarrassing.

"I'm more worried about my body you know. And him feeling it... and seeing it and the feeling of _it it_." Piper rambled on. Annabeth laughed.

"Well I'm technically too young to hear all of this, so I'm going to check on Nico." Hazel said. Piper and Annabeth laughed and said their goodnights.

"So you're worried about silence, I'm worried about the feelings. I guess we both think it'll be awkward." Piper said.

"Yeah. But I guess we won't know until it happens." There was a short silence between the two before Piper spoke up again.

"Do you think Jason wants to do it with me?" Piper asked sheepishly.

"I really don't know, if I was any good at determining that stuff, I would already know if Percy wanted too. I guess there's no way to know except maybe ask them?" Annabeth suggested.

"Gods no, that would be too embarrassing. But maybe next time I'll just push it a little further." Piper smiled to herself.

Annabeth thought that talking to Percy about sex wouldn't be that embarrassing. They've already talked about their future, and children, which entails having sex. So technically they've already talked about it. She would keep that in mind next time her and Percy had a moment to talk about their future.


End file.
